Talk:Main Page
Revamp As you can see, I just gave the main page a big overhaul! I hope it's to your liking - you can find out more about the tweaks on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Kirkburn (talk) 13:20, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Can some one get info on the fie assassin and archon armor suits plaese?--User:Blood sliver 00:36, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Inconsistancy and such Many of the articles I've read look as if they've been wrote by many different people who haven't actualy read the article. One I read recently mentioned a sandgoose possibly being in Fable and went on to talk about how it was or wasn't. It's just a bit confusing when you read the same thing a few times but in different tenses. Just mentioning it because I'm not that good at writing articles but if someone who is comes across any, could they change them? Thanks :D --Ursineandroid 23:59, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Most of these articles were written before Fable II was released, so many articles are out-of-date. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) one thing I'd like to point out is the fact that this wiki is grossly incomplete. Many of the things I try to look up have no page discussing them. A perfect example of this is a page discussing bodyguards; their locations and such...information such as this would come in handy. :We're still working on most of the articles. They would be completed any time soon. Wikis are mostly works-in-progress. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Bronze gate Does anyone have an picture of this?--The king of the guild 19:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :Sorry, I don't have the PC version, so I can't take a screenshot. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Bugs Is there an article on bugs in fable2 yet?Because if there isn't I can create one.--The king of the guild 18:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :No, there isn't, so feel free. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Pictures Any reason for the lack of them?--Rbfskywalker 21:38, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :I only have the Xbox version of Fable, so I can't take any screenshots. We need someone with the PC version of both games. Would you like to take some screenshots for us? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Someone has been uploading pics of wempons for both Fable and Fable II.Whomever that is good work!This wiki is starting to get pictures on every page from what I've seen--Who needs a user name? 22:18, 13 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild Re: Revamp Definitely like the revamp! Some good editing you did there. I see no problems with it at all. ;) Lax 03:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) WTF! Why is dead dereck admin?That's it im of!Have fun with this crap wiki!--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) lol good! We don't need your annoying changes. All you were doing was arguing anyways! -Dex 17:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Why say LOL that's a bit childish..lol.Don't get why people use this crap! :Why were you calling the admins dead and changing a page that doesn't need to be? :O -Dex 17:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Because there not here.:o)--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) That's why we are holding nominations. -Dex 17:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) And that's why I nominated someone :o) --Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) P.S im really User:An Hero And I now know whose worthy to become admin here. Well then hello there. I'm not going to retract my statements out of fear though. Besides that I am sceptical that you are User:An Hero but I'll let it slide... -Dex 18:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Protection Any reason for the main page being protected?--Who needs a user name? 20:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Its not, it can still be edited by users. I only protected it from being moved, since I have seen move vandals enjoy doing that. You should still be able to edit it. --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:42, 23 January 2009 (UTC) It is protected.--Unknown-Undead, 20:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :If you would like to be technical, yes it is protected. IP users cannot (and should not) edit the page and the page is prevented from being moved by anyone other than sysops. However, if you are a registered user the Main Page is completely editable by you. --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) srryy i wanted to show my brother the page called The Shadow Walker but u deleted it. y whould u do tht send me a message Driimyr@yahoo.com :First of all, personal attacks will not be tolerated here. Secondly, is not needed for this wiki, you can make a mention of it on Alignments (in the correct format) if you would like, but it does not deserve its own article. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 17:57, 17 February 2009 (UTC) srry sir my bad. John ross Links or it didn't appen! Besides that is a man pretending to be him...not him. As said Links or it didn't happen.--Thsjsx 14:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkK51CD5w-s&feature=channel_page